


You are the start of something beautiful

by ziallerslouve



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Football Player Niall, M/M, football au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallerslouve/pseuds/ziallerslouve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a football player at Derby County FC and during one of his games, he sees a rainbow flag in the crowd. He desperately wants to find out who the guy is who brought it to the game and therefore anonymously uses the help of a Facebook page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are the start of something beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> This is my second work here and I have to say that I'm not really familiar with the football leagues in the UK but it's only mentioned in the background, I hope there is no problem with that. I also don't know if other countries have these Facebook pages I mention too, but they're pretty popular in Germany right now, so bear with me. Sorry for any mistakes, english isn't my first language. I do not own any of the people or teams mentioned in this work.  
> I'm on tumblr -> ziallerslouve  
> Title is from Ed Sheeran's This

Niall was running towards the goal along with his other teammates, waiting if someone would pass him the ball, when suddenly he caught sight of something very colorful out of the corner of his eye. As soon as he had made sure that the ball wasn’t coming his way he stopped in his tracks and quickly turned towards the fans on the stands. And his eyes hadn’t fooled him, there it was: a rainbow flag, waving next to all the football team flags. He was scanning the crowd to find the person holding it and he found him. It was an incredibly beautiful guy, slightly darker skin with dark hair and dark scruff along his perfect jawline. And those cheekbones! But what was most fascinating about this boy were his eyes. They were staring at Niall and he got lost in them for a short moment. He didn’t know how to move anymore, he just wanted to look into these eyes forever.

 

“HORAN!!”

 

Suddenly Niall was pulled out of his daze and back into the game, where his coach was yelling at him.

 

“Move your fucking ass, what is wrong with you?!”

 

Niall quickly turned around and started running again but his mind was still hung up on that one guy in the crowd. He would’ve never thought he would get to see a flag like that at a football game, most people in this business were still very opposed to the fact that even football players could be gay, bi or any other sexuality than straight. He was so happy to see the flag at one of his games because it let him keep his faith in humanity and it got his hopes up that maybe someday things would change and football players or any other professional sportsmen could openly show their sexuality without getting so much hate about it. He was constantly scanning the crowd for the flag or even the guy, he desperately wanted to see him again, but he was nowhere to be found.

 

Niall then decided he wanted to show his appreciation for that beautiful guy who brought the flag and maybe also get a date with him out of all of that. He didn’t really know how to thank him because how was he supposed to find out the guy’s name? Finally he had an idea: he would post on one of those _spotted: football league championship_ Facebook pages, maybe someone would comment the right person, even though he knew that Facebook wasn’t used that much anymore. It was worth a try anyway.

 

_“Hey there! I was watching the football game of derby county fc vs Cardiff city earlier and couldn’t help but notice the rainbow flag waving on one side of the stadium. I was wondering who brought it with them because I’d like to thank you for the nice gesture, personally. It would be great if I’d find you this way, would like to chat to you someday!”_

Now all he had to do was wait. And he hated nothing more than that.

 

~~~~~

 

“He just looked at me Harry! Or better said, he stared at me! But I don’t know if he was happy or angry or sad, I don’t even know! His face was unreadable but I think he definitely saw my flag! What am I supposed to do?!” Zayn whined. “After he stared at me I put down my flag and tried to hide behind that big guy in front of me, I didn’t want him to see me again. What if he really was angry and he’s a homophobic asshole? I don’t want to imagine that, a sweet guy like him can’t be so hateful towards a certain group of people I belong to, but what if he is? I’d be ruined!”

 

“Zayn, shut up!” Harry interrupted the rambling of his best friend. “I was there with you, you remember? And I don’t think he was angry. He looked more surprised or something but not angry, so stop whining about your celebrity crush hating you. He saw you, be happy about that.”

 

“Why did I even think bringing this flag to the football game of the only football player I care about was a good idea in the first place?” Zayn asked, sounding sad.

 

“Oh come on Zayn, it’s not that bad, I promise you. He probably liked it, he wouldn’t have looked at you for that long if he didn’t.”

 

Zayn slumped down on the couch and his intention was to stay there for the rest of the day and bath in his misery when suddenly Harry jumped up and down in his seat excitedly.

 

“Zayn, I’m on one of those _spotted: football league championship_ pages right now and-“

 

“Harry, how often did I tell you how stupid I think these pages are?”

 

“Shh Zayn, listen to me. Apparently someone saw your flag and wants to get to know you!”

 

“What are you talking about?” Zayn furrowed his brows and looked doubtingly at Harry.

 

“Here: _“Hey there! I was watching the football game of derby county fc vs Cardiff city earlier and couldn’t help but notice the rainbow flag waving on one side of the stadium. I was wondering who brought it with them because I’d like to thank you for the nice gesture, personally. It would be great if I’d find you this way, would like to chat to you someday!”_ This someone wants to meet you! At least someone noticed it and liked it, even if it may not be the desired person. I’m gonna tell that person that it was you and I’ll give them your number since you don’t have Facebook anymore.” Harry looked happy with himself and Zayn knew it would be senseless to try and stop him, so he didn’t say anything and just shrugged. It wouldn’t work out anyway, these pages never led to anything.

 

~~~~~

 

After half an hour of waiting and trying not to stare at his phone Niall finally got a notification that someone had commented beneath his post. With shaking hands and a racing heart he opened the Facebook app on his phone. Why was he so nervous?

 

“ _Hey, my friend Zayn brought the flag with him, but he doesn’t have fb, so I’d like to give you his number. Pm me please.”_

So the beautiful stranger was called Zayn. Niall couldn’t message this Harry Styles fast enough, not even thinking about this being a joke or someone trying to fool him. But he was in fact glad that he wasn’t using Facebook with his real name but with a pseudonym.

 

_Niall Twentyeight: Hey, I was the one who sent the post to the spotted page. I’m really happy that you saw it and commented, I really wanted to talk to the guy who had the courage to bring the rainbow flag, really appreciated it. Could you send me his number pls?_

_Harry Styles: Hey, no problem, I always try my best to help people find each other. Zayn’s number: (040) 564 8326, hope you two get along!_

Niall didn’t really want to wait with texting Zayn so he started typing a text, but it took him a while to find the right words until he settled for one version.

 

Niall: _Hey Zayn! I’m Niall and I saw you at the football game with the rainbow flag. I really liked the gesture and would like to meet you to talk a little bit and get to know you, because I’m interested in finding out who’s the courageous guy who shows his support for homosexual football players. I think we’d find a lot to talk about and I’d be happy to hear from you._

Happily he only had to wait a couple of minutes until his phone signaled an incoming message.

 

Zayn: _Hey Niall! It’s nice to know that someone noticed the flag and thought it was a great idea, I was afraid it would maybe be a mistake bringing it. Sure we can meet sometime, say time and place and I’ll try to make it._

~~~~~

 

Zayn had been confused at first, the guy’s name was Niall too, just like Niall Horan, his favorite footballer. But he was in England and fan of a football team close to Ireland, the name wasn’t all that unusual. So he decided he’d give it a try, he had nothing to lose. And Harry had said his Facebook name was Niall Twentyeight, Niall Horan’s jersey number, so he was probably just another fan of the Irish man. As long as they’d meet in a public place Zayn would be safe and maybe the guy was nice and they’d become friends or even more. He then got a text from this Niall guy.

 

Niall: _How about we meet in front of the VIP box in the stadium, half an hour after the game?_

Okay, so he needed tickets for the next game too. Maybe Harry could ask his friend if they could get them cheaper again, it wasn’t as if he could afford all those football league championship games easily.

 

Zayn: _fine with me, I’ll try to get seats close to the box._

Niall: _oh I could get you a seat in the vip box as well, if you wanted. Just bring your id and you’ll be fine._

What? Who was this guy that he could easily get him a seat in the VIP box? Maybe someone he knew worked there or something. Zayn decided he could ask him when they met, he wasn’t one for long text conversations.

 

Zayn: _wow, thx! See u then_

_~~_

The week passed by quickly, Zayn was busy sitting in classes at college and working on his papers for these classes. Too soon it was Saturday and Zayn was standing in front of his opened closet, running his hands through his hair nervously.

 

“Harry! What is one supposed to wear to a football game/date? It needs to be sporty but also needs to show off my best side…”

 

Harry was rolling his eyes. “Zayn, you don’t even own anything sporty. Just wear what you always do, your face should be enough to convince him that you’re an angel.”

 

And maybe Harry was right, Zayn thought. Not about the angel part, but he should just wear his usual clothes, he didn’t need to pretend to be some huge football fan when he only went to the game last time to see Niall Horan run. So he settled for tight black pants and a black tank top with a snake on it, he hadn’t worn that in ages but it had always showed off his tattooed arms nicely.

 

When he arrived at the stadium, he suddenly was very nervous. He felt as if he didn’t belong there and in some way it was true, all those people were wearing football jerseys of their favorite players and they were excited to see how their favorite team would play and he was here to meet some mysterious guy. In addition to that he was walking towards the VIP entrance and he was just some unknown college guy.

 

“Um…I’m Zayn Malik, I was told to just show my ID and I would get in…” Zayn stammered, handing his ID to the young woman who eyed him curiously.

 

“Yeah, you’re fine to go inside. Have fun watching the game, Niall will meet you afterwards.” She smiled at him gently and Zayn was again confused. How much did Niall tell her and how many people beside her knew about him?

 

Walking inside the box he noticed that only two other people were sitting inside of it, which meant he didn’t have to sit next to a stranger and he didn’t have to have an awkward conversation as to why he was sitting in the VIP box. He sat down on the opposite end of the box so the couple wouldn’t even get the idea of talking to him. The game then started already, he had definitely wasted too much time searching for an outfit. He didn’t really care how the game would end but it was nice to watch the blond boy with the number 28 on his back run along the field, and even though he should be excited to meet the other Niall, he couldn’t help but stare at the one following the ball. But he thought that no one could blame him, when Niall Horan was smiling like he was the sun in person and his eyes were shining with glee every time he touched the ball. Sometimes Niall even looked up to the VIP box but maybe Zayn was just imagining it or Niall was used to it because here his friends were seated when they came to watch a game.

 

Niall’s team won in the end and Zayn remembered why he was there in the first place and got incredibly nervous again. But he still had to wait half an hour. He stood up and walked up to the window, watching people celebrate happily, hugging and kissing each other. He didn’t know how people could get so emotional about football but those people probably didn’t understand that he could get just as emotional as them over music. It just depended on the person, he thought. It was good that people were different.

 

He still had his back turned to the door, when suddenly he heard someone clearing their throat behind him. He turned around and was greeted with no one else than Niall Horan personally, his hair still damp from the shower he must’ve just taken and his cheeks slightly flushed from the warm water. Zayn just stood there and was staring at him, he couldn’t believe he was in the same room as the beautiful blond sunshine.

 

“Hi Zayn.” Niall said and smiled at him.

 

Wait…why did he know his name? Oh god, it was THE Niall Horan who had texted him last weekend! It was Niall Horan who wanted to talk to him about the rainbow flag! It was Niall Horan who wanted to go on a date with him?! Zayn couldn’t believe it and still hadn’t said anything when Niall carefully took one step towards him.

 

“Are you alright Zayn?” He looked genuinely concerned.

 

“Yeah, just really surprised. I would’ve never thought it was you who made that Facebook post?” Zayn couldn’t stop staring, was this some kind of prank that someone was pulling on him? But Niall just laughed and shook his head.

 

“Who did you think I was?” Niall asked, curious.

 

“I don’t really know, I just assumed you were some other fan who watched the game last week on the telly or something. Your Facebook name and all didn’t give anything away. I actually thought that the real you was angry at me or something because you were staring at me during the game and I wasn’t able to read the expression on your face…” Zayn trailed off. He didn’t need to tell Niall immediately that he had always been his favorite player and that he was devastated and certain his crush would hate him after the last game.

 

“Why would I be angry at you? Because you brought the flag with you? I could never be angry at you for doing that, it actually made me really happy because I never thought I would get to see something like that at a football game. And the staring? I think I got lost in your eyes, to be honest. You were just too beautiful to be true in that moment. Wait that sounded wrong. You weren’t just beautiful in that moment, you’re even more beautiful up close if I might say that.” Niall was blushing now and Zayn was smiling bashfully at the ground. He couldn’t believe this. Niall Horan thought he was beautiful.

 

“And that’s coming from someone like you.” Zayn said.

 

“Someone like me?”

 

“Human sunshine, amazingly blue eyes and perfectly soft skin. I mean, at least I think that your skin is soft, it looks like it is.” Now it was Zayn’s turn to blush. What was he even saying?

 

Niall wasn’t embarrassed at all and just asked: “Should we head out of here? I know a cozy place where no one’s gonna interrupt us.” He held one of his hands out to Zayn, who gladly took it and they walked next to each other, their hands swinging between them like little kids do, until they got out of the stadium, there were still some fans hanging around and they didn’t want any rumors circling around.

 

Niall led him to a tiny café which was located in a small road Zayn had never seen before. They sat down in a corner booth which was mostly hidden from the other tables by huge plants standing in the room. They were greeted happily by an elderly woman, who seemed to know Niall from previous visits in her café. They both ordered a big Latte Macchiato and decided on one piece of strawberry cheesecake to share and Zayn thought it all felt awfully couple-like, but he could imagine worse things than to be in a relationship with Niall Horan. It’s not like he hadn’t already dreamed about it once or twice.

 

But the Niall he got to see now in this café was completely different to the Niall presented by the media. This Niall now wasn’t some douche who was all about money and partying besides football, this Niall was a caring and sweet boy, who thought about his family and his friends and who was interested in many things other than sports. Zayn learned that Niall played the guitar quite well and had even thought about making a career out of it with his singing before he was recruited by some scout of Derby County FC.

This Niall was so much better than the Niall Zayn had always seen on TV and in the newspaper and anywhere he went and if he had had a crush on him before it was nothing compared to the way he was feeling towards him now. Zayn couldn’t believe his heart but he felt himself falling for the blond boy in front of him quickly.

 

The two boys got along perfectly and it felt as if they’d known each other for a long time. When they realized that they should probably leave the café, more than two hours had passed and Zayn felt as if he knew Niall’s whole story. But he knew there was so much more to the boy than what he had found out in these few hours, and he desperately hoped he would get the time with Niall to learn all those other things about him.

 

When they finally left the café it had turned dark outside and Niall and Zayn were getting cold quickly, the night had brought a cold wind with it. Zayn didn’t want to say goodbye to Niall yet but he knew it would probably be too fast forward if he’d ask him to come to his place. So at one corner of the street he stopped Niall because if he wanted to get home he had to go a different way now.

 

“Thank you so much for this evening Niall. I enjoyed every second of it and after the tiny heart attack you gave me in the beginning, you have been an amazing person and I couldn’t have hoped for any better person to react to the rainbow flag. It’s more than I have dared to hope for.” Zayn didn’t even have to think about what he was saying, it was all coming out of his mouth and he had to stop himself before he would blurt out his feelings for Niall or anything similarly horrendous like that.

 

Niall was smiling at him brightly and took a step closer. “I couldn’t have hoped for a better person to bring the flag to my game and I’m really glad that I made the effort to post on Facebook.”

 

He was taking another step towards Zayn and was circling his arms around his waist. He pressed their foreheads together and then he said: “Tell me if I’m wrong about this.”

 

And suddenly his lips were on Zayn’s and he was slowly tracing his tongue along Zayn’s bottom lip. Zayn was so surprised that he couldn’t even move and then Niall was already pulling back again, seeming uncertain.

 

“I’m sorry…” Niall started saying.

 

But Zayn didn’t let Niall finish his sentence, he was pressing his lips onto Niall’s and slowly walked him backwards until Niall’s back was pressed against the stone wall behind him. Zayn’s hands were twisted in Niall’s hair, stroking along his back, gripping his neck, his hip and everything he could reach. Kissing Niall was the most amazing thing he had ever done. Breathlessly they broke apart after a couple of minutes, but it could’ve also been hours, Zayn had been lost in the feel of Niall.

 

“You were so not wrong about this.” Zayn clarified and Niall was pulling on his neck to kiss him again.

 

Zayn was gently pushing him away so that they could look at each other, his hands resting on Niall’s chest. “We shouldn’t be doing this out here on the street, it’s cold. Come back to mine?” And one look in Niall’s face was enough to know that it wasn’t too early to ask. If it hadn’t been night time Zayn would’ve thought it was the sun he was looking at.

 


End file.
